Who'm I killing today?
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: This is a short story based off of a quote that goes "When a girl runs up to her boyfriend crying, the first words out of his mouth should be, 'Who's ass am I kicking today' Rated T for Akutsu's language. ;


**A short little drabble that I thought of because of a saying. "When you run up to your boyfriend, crying, the first words out of his mouth should be "Whose ass am I kicking today, babe?"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where the hell is that little runt?" Akutsu muttered to himself, leaning against the fence of the tennis courts. Even though he had quit tennis, little Dan hadn't. As a matter of fact, Akutsu had reluctantly agreed to help Dan out with his tennis. They had private practice every day after regular practice was over.

But, Dan was late. Like, ten minutes late. Normally, Dan was early. Akutsu would never admit it, but he was a bit worried. What if something happened to the kid? What if he got teased, or beat up, or even... raped? Akutsu wouldn't be surprised if that happened. Dan was definitely cute enough. And was more then vulnerable enough.

Suddenly, the little boy came running up to Akutsu. The older man breathed a sigh of relief, but stopped when he noticed that there was no smile on the Dan's face, and that tears were steadily making their way down his cheeks.

Dan ran right up to Akutsu and wiped away his tears. Before the young boy could even get a word out, Akutsu said, "Whose ass am I kicking today?"

"W-what?" Dan stuttered, wiping his eyes again. He looked up at Akutsu with a confused frown.

"Come on, Dan. Who's fucking ass am I kicking. Who the hell made you cry?" Akutsu pushed himself off the fence and threw his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out easily.

"I... I-it's alright. I'm f-fine." Dan muttered, looking down a bit.

"God dammit, Dan. I don't have fucking time for this. Now tell me who the hell did this so I can beat the shit outta them." Akutsu rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

Dan shook his head and looked up, plastering on a obviously fake grin. "I'm fine, Akutsu-Sempai! Don't worry about me! See?" He turned around once. "Now, let me go get my racket! I'm really excited for today's practice!"

Before Dan could run off Akutsu grabbed his wrist, causing the smaller male to yelp out in pain. Akutsu blinked in surprise and pulling Dan around again, examining his wrist carefully. There were finger shaped bruises dotting the young tennis player's arms, which were definitely not caused by Akutsu.

"Dan, you better fucking tell me who the fuck did this right fucking now." Akutsu said lowly. It was obvious he was pissed. Seriously, he said 'fuck' three times in the same sentence.

Tears started gathering in Dan's eyes again. "It's alright, Akutsu-Sempai! It doesn't matter! It's over with!"

Akutsu caught sight of something underneath the sleeve of Dan's shirt. He reached out and lifted it up, revealing more finger shaped bruises. Akutsu quickly let go of Dan's wrist and lifted up the young boy's shirt all together. Akutsu almost gasped aloud at the bruises covering the young boy's body.

"Dan, I know very fucking well that your mom would never lay a hand on you. Now tell me, which one of the fucking pricks in the school did this to you." Akutsu took a step back, releasing the boy completely. "And if you don't tell me, I won't continue to teach you how to play tennis."

Dan immediately, but reluctantly, told Akutsu the names of the three boys who had beat him.

"Stay here," Akutsu said with a sigh. "Don't leave the courts. I'll be back in a few minutes." He walked off, his longs legs carrying him far. After a bit of searching, he found the three boys laughing loudly, and moronically, behind one of the buildings.

"Hey, fucks!" Akutsu yelled, stopping just around the corner.

"Shit! It's Akutsu Jin!" One of them swore, glancing around quickly.

Within a few seconds, Akutsu had two of them against the wall, holding them off the ground by their shirts. The third one was lying in the dirt, unable to move because of Akutsu's boot.

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ what exactly you did to Dan Taichi, or why you did it. If any of you lay another hand on his body, and I find out about it... No, wait, scratch that. Weather or not I find out about it, I'm gonna beat the fucking shit out of you. Do you understand." Akutsu's voice was low and deadly.

There were a few muttered 'yeah's. Akutsu beat the shit out of them anyway, just to make sure his point got across clearly.

Akutsu was back at the tennis courts soon enough. He had only been gone a total of ten minutes.

Dan seemed much better then he had been when Akutsu had left. The young boy was bouncing a tennis ball lightly off the ground, smiling a bit. When he looked up at say his Sempai coming over, a real grin spread across his face.

"Come on," Akutsu said, ruffling Dan's hair as he passed him. "Let's get started."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed! =D**


End file.
